Azul Cerceta
by Ziqu Roheart
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"] Resumen: Shiemi y Yukio deciden casarse para evitar que este se convierta en un demonio pues al unirse con un humano de corazón puro sus poderes permanecerán sellados para siempre. ¿Podrán realizar la ceremonia sin ninguna interrupción? (Pre Yukio/Rin)


**[Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]**

Resumen: Shiemi y Yukio deciden casarse para evitar que este se convierta en un demonio pues al unirse con un humano de corazón puro sus poderes permanecerán sellados para siempre. ¿Podrán realizar la ceremonia sin ninguna interrupción?

Género: Angst/Shounen-ai  
Pareja: pre- Yukio/Rin  
Palabras: 9530  
Advertencias: Semi UA, a little bit of OoC  
Rating: T (because of reasons)

Notas al final.

Enjoy!

-x-

 **Azul Cerceta  
por Ziqu Roheart**

La tensión en la habitación era tan fuerte que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, o con la Espada Mata Demonios de Rin si éste no se encontrara en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Toda su vida Rin sintió que estaba destinado a algo que impactaría en la vida de los demás, destinado a algo grande y por lo cual sería recordado. Claro que gran parte de esa creencia tenía sus bases en todos los mangas que había leído desde pequeño, llenándole la cabeza de ideas heroicas y sueños un tanto irreales. Pero lo que sí habían hecho, fue darle el conocimiento de que si eres tú mismo, aceptándote tal y como eres, tu fuerza de voluntad no se resquebrajaría tan fácilmente.

Entonces llegó el día en que descubriera su verdadera naturaleza.

Y después tomó la decisión, aunque impulsiva, de aceptar su lado demoníaco al desenfundar a Kurikara para enfrentarse a Satán.

¿Entienden? Rin había empezado a aceptar su destino, ese que imaginó le depararía tener que realizar una gran hazaña y por consecuente obtener el reconocimiento que tanto había anhelado. Rin había empezado a aceptarlo, inconscientemente sí, pero lo había hecho. Shiro valía heredar mil veces las llamas azules. Su padre lo valía aún y cuando su destino soñado fuera totalmente diferente y en vez de ser reconocido fuera temido.

Claro que al principio se rehusó con vehemencia a creer que Satán era su verdadero padre. Por supuesto que peleó con la idea de haber perdido su humanidad para despertar como demonio. Era más que obvio que Rin terminó odiándose por algo de lo cual no había tenido opción de elegir. Pero ese sueño que una vez tuvo, casi olvidado por el odio y el miedo de ser un ente con maldad en su interior, le dio el valor suficiente para enfrentar ese nuevo camino que se le había formado recordándole que no todo está escrito y que si se lo proponía, su nuevo destino podría moldearse al que una vez soñó con tener.

Todo era cuestión de creer en sí mismo y aceptarse con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Aceptarse sin excepción alguna.

Amarse como era.

Ser realmente él mismo.

Y cambiar solo por él, no porque alguien más se lo pida.

Entonces, si Rin había comenzado a aceptar su naturaleza demoníaca, ¿por qué Yukio, que también llevaba la sangre de Satán en sus venas, no podía hacer lo mismo?

-x-

Desde hacía un tiempo Yukio había empezado a mostrar signos de despertar sus llamas.

Pestañea y te perderás el resplandor rojizo en sus pupilas cuando su humor denota enojo o furia. Mantente alejado y no notarás que su aroma se intensifica cuando caza demonios. Enfócate en Rin y no te darás cuenta de que cuando saca sus llamas y Yukio se le acerca, éstas se adhieren al menor como si fueran una segunda piel, pero solo en sus manos, como si las llamas mismas lo reconocieran y se pusieran felices de poder tocarlo pero temerosas a la vez de expandirse pues no se les ha concedido permiso para hacerlo. Porque las llamas lo reconocían como un usuario; ellas anhelaban ser reconocidas también, añoraban poder envolver con su calor al segundo príncipe de Gehenna.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta, al menos nadie que no fuera demonio y aún así los demonios con los que se habían topado no notaban esos imperceptibles cambios. Solo Rin. Rin y probablemente Mephisto y Amaimon pues en teoría eran familia.

Las llamas azules al parecer tenían la capacidad de discernir quién era familia y quién no. Y Rin, como poseedor de ellas, aunque muy poco, podía entender ese latente deseo en ellas de responder al llamado de Yukio, un llamado que poco a poco se iba manifestando pues Rin no era tonto. Flojo y de fácil distracción, sí; no muy inteligente, claro; pero observador a su manera. Y fue gracias a eso que se dio cuenta de que cuando entrenaba su control sobre las llamas, cada vez que Yukio estaba presente éstas parecían revolotear más de lo normal y descontrolarse aún más.

Al principio Rin lo atribuyó a su temperamento. Yukio le ponía de nervios y él solo quería impresionar a su hermano y demostrarle que también podía ser alguien genial. Así que Rin no le daba tanta importancia y terminaba haciendo el ridículo. Pero con Shura sus llamas permanecían estáticas, quemando ciertos lugares o incendiando por completo las velas. Era como si sus llamas ignoraran la presencia de Shura y solo ardieran por puro deseo de Rin de verlas aparecer. Con Yukio presente, sin embargo, era como si un interruptor fuera encendido y las llamas cobraran vida. Aunque, si lo pensaba a profundidad, podría ser que de alguna manera las llamas influyeran en sus emociones, o se adaptaran a ellas.

-x-

—Nii-san, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? —había preguntado Yukio apareciendo de la nada, logrando que las llamas de Rin se descontrolaran. _Sorpresa._

Rin respondió con un quejido de frustración al ver cómo las velas se encendían por completo con la intrusión de su hermano.

—Tal vez necesites un descanso, has trabajado duro últimamente —dijo el menor, acomodándose sus lentes. Las llamas aún encendidas revolotearon con un poco más de intensidad llamando la atención de Rin para luego empezar a apagarse. _Alegría._

—Sí, sí, un poco de alcohol no me vendría mal —respondió Shura, ganándose una mirada de resignación de Yukio, diciéndole que no le hablaba a ella sino a su hermano, caminando hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Rin juraría en ese momento que las llamas, antes de apagarse por completo, habían tratado de alcanzar la mano extendida de su gemelo, pero fue algo tan efímero que no pudo comprobarlo. _Anhelo._

Un par de semanas después, cuando Rin podía controlar mejor sus llamas y recordando lo que había sucedido, decidió intentar algo nuevo. Claro que terminó siendo regañado por Yukio al practicar en su habitación, justo cuando el menor revisaba exámenes, pero su descubrimiento había valido la pena.

Una vela. Decidió encender una sola vela y controlar la intensidad de la llama en ella. ¿El resultado? Cuando Yukio se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía Rin aumentó la intensidad de las llamas, ocasionando que se formara un círculo alrededor de la vela pero sin llegar a tocarla. Obviamente Yukio se exaltó y rápidamente cogió su botella de agua para apagar el fuego.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, las llamas revolotearon de nuevo y el círculo alrededor de la vela se rompió empezando a formar una línea hacia el pie más cercano de Yukio pero justo en ese momento éste derramó el agua apagándolas sin haber notado lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo fue tan rápido que Rin creyó haber visto mal, pero no. Las llamas de hecho habían tratado de alcanzar a su hermano, más concretamente, su pie. Descalzo. Donde tenía la piel expuesta.

Huh. Interesante.

Desde entonces Okumura prestó mayor atención a esos pequeños detalles, lo que le llevó a la conclusión de que los poderes de Yukio se estaban manifestando lentamente. Tan lento que ni siquiera el mismo Yukio lo notaba en sus pruebas diarias. Hasta que un día lo notó y el infierno se desató. No literalmente. Pero casi.

Lo que nos lleva al inicio.

-x-

—¿Eso quiere decir que existe una cura? —preguntó Rin saliendo de su estupor—. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto antes? ¿Por qué dejaron que…?

—Okumura-kun —interrumpió Mephisto—, no es una cura como tal y aunque lo fuera no habría funcionado en ti.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Se puede frenar el despertar de las llamas en Yukio, ¿por qué no habría funcionado en mí?

La impotencia en la voz de Rin era palpable. Su postura había adoptado una forma defensiva cual gato erguido en espera del momento justo para atacar. Yukio mismo no sabía qué decir por lo que se mantuvo callado, es espera de la explicación de Mephisto.

—Porque tú siempre estuviste destinado a ellas…

—¡Por supuesto! Eso lo responde todo, ¿cómo nunca lo pensé? —rebatió Rin con sarcasmo, alzando los brazos para hacer más énfasis.

—Y porque el cuerpo de Okumura sensei siempre fue débil —continuó Mephisto, ignorando los murmullos del mayor de los gemelos—, por tal, la sangre de Satán en él no es tan fuerte como lo es en ti. Sin embargo, debido a su entrenamiento desde pequeño y su gran fuerza de voluntad y deseo de protegerte a ti y a todos de cualquier mal, su cuerpo y mente se han ido fortaleciendo. Digamos que aunque haya nacido con un cuerpo débil eso no lo excusaba del poder heredado de Satán, simplemente se mantuvo inactivo hasta que el recipiente fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.

—Pero entonces, el método del que habla tampoco funcionaría en Okumura sensei porque sus llamas acaban de despertar —dijo Izumo, tan seria como siempre, cruzada de brazos y un ligero fruncimiento en su ceño.

—Oh, pero aún puede funcionar si ésta la primera vez que sus llamas aparecen. ¿Lo es, Okumura Yukio-kun?

Genial, pensó Rin, cuando el payaso los llamaba por sus nombres completos es porque se ha puesto serio del todo. ¡Era obvio que era la primera vez que las llamas _aparecían_ por sí solas en el cuatro-ojos! Yukio era siempre tan responsable que no se atrevería a ocultar algo así, no cuando podría afectarle a ambos.

Para entender un poco mejor la situación, regresemos un poco antes del inicio.

-x-

Mephisto tenía una misión para Yukio, la cual involucraba a toda la pandilla de Rin, ergo, supervisar a los Exwire en una misión de campo. Era algo tan sencillo como limpiar una zona de demonios de bajo nivel, inofensivos hacia los humanos realmente pero amantes de destruir cualquier cosa que les pareciera destructible, que al parecer era todo en lo que posaban sus ojos.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Excepto que Rin había notado una extraña sensación de inquietud desde que despertara ese día. Era como un presentimiento de que algo pasaría, bueno o malo no lo sabría decir.

Su rutina de fin de semana se vio interrumpida porque la ansiedad que sentía crecía con cada minuto que pasaba, impidiéndole enfocarse en su entrenamiento. Sus llamas no respondían a su llamado. ¿Eso significaba que algo malo sucedía con su cuerpo? Incluso Kuro le preguntó si se encontraba bien al notar que las llamas que tanto le gustaban no aparecían. Cansado soltó un suspiro y decidió que a lo mejor un poco de comida le vendría bien. Y como tenía tiempo de sobra podría prepararse todo un festín. Ukobach estará feliz de ayudar con la preparación de tanta comida.

Así fue como Yukio lo encontró más tarde, terminando de poner la mesa en el momento justo de su llegada.

—Hey cuatro-ojos, qué bueno que llegas. ¡La comida está lista! —lo recibió Rin, sonriendo complacido con su trabajo.

—¿Nii-san? ¿Por qué no estás listo? Hay una misión para ti y los demás.

—¿Eh~? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? —preguntó el mayor un poco molesto, acercándose a Yukio hasta plantársele en frente.

—¡Claro que sí te avisé! Les avisé a todos mediante un mensaje. ¿Revisaste tu teléfono?

—Uh… lo dejé en la habitación, ¿qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para la misión?

Con un suspiro de cansancio Yukio le contestó que aún tenían tiempo para prepararse, ante lo cual Rin le convenció de unírsele a comer pues él mismo estaba que se moría de hambre. Sin que lo notara, había pasado toda la mañana cocinando logrando olvidarse de la incertidumbre con la que se había levantado. Yukio vio todos los platillos sobre la mesa para luego fruncir el ceño ligeramente y preguntarle a Rin que si qué había hecho en esa ocasión.

—¡Nada! ¿Por qué piensas que hice algo malo? —preguntó Rin exaltado, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que su cola se agitaba con fuerza, denotando su molestia.

—Has hecho mis comidas favoritas, es obvio que piense que hiciste algo y esta es tu manera de pedirme perdón.

—Claro que no he hecho tus —mirando la comida—… OH.

—¿ _"OH"_? Nii-san, ¿en serio no te diste cuenta?

—Uh… yo solo… tú sabes… tenía ganas de cocinar y como no se me antojaba nada en específico pues… uh… ¿me dejé llevar? —A pesar de haber decidido desde un principio que quería hacer un festín, el hecho de haber preparado todos los platillos favoritos de Yukio nunca se le cruzó por mente. El abrazo repentino de Yukio lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad dejándole escuchar el "Gracias nii-san" que éste había murmurado casi silenciosamente.

Un extraño estremecimiento le recorrió por el cuerpo y su estómago parecía tener burbujas o algo por el estilo. Rin no sabía cómo describirlo, solo sabía que era una sensación agradable, una sensación de felicidad. Así que le devolvió el abrazo a Yukio, comentando algo sin sentido pues éste se había reído, pero Rin no le había prestado atención, su boca se había movido automáticamente porque sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en la calidez de su gemelo y en lo bien que se sentía ese sentimiento de pertenencia.

 _Familia_.

—¡Nii-san, tu cola!

En algún momento la cola de Rin se había enrollado en el brazo derecho de Yukio por voluntad propia y cuando el menor se dio cuenta e intentó zafarse de ella, al momento de tocar la punta ésta dejó salir sus llamas azules.

Rin había intentado decirle que no la tocara pues era sensible al tacto ajeno; demasiado tarde ya que en cuestión de segundos Yukio la había tocado causándole un estremecimiento totalmente diferente. Y al ver cómo sus llamas aparecían en el momento justo del toque del otro, un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su interior.

Sus llamas. Esas que se habían rehusado a aparecer en su entrenamiento matutino aparecieron solo con el toque de su hermano en su cola.

La sensación de inquietud había aparecido nuevamente, su pecho pasó de sentirse lleno de alegría y paz a la ansiedad.

Luego de haber recobrado la compostura y haberse disculpado con Yukio por su _descontrol_ , ambos decidieron comer un poco antes de reunirse con los demás para ir a la misión que se les había asignado. Habiendo terminado de comer y de alistar todo lo necesario, se reunieron con los demás para comenzar la misión y aunque era una relativamente fácil, extrañamente les tomó día y medio el terminarla. Luego, por alguna extraña razón, Mephisto los había convocado a todos en su oficina el mismo día de su regreso.

Lo normal era realizar un reporte escrito sobre la misión, a menos que fueras el líder de equipo pues eran ellos quienes acudían a la oficina de Sir Pheles para recibir la misión e informar cómo resultó ser una vez terminada, por lo que al haber convocado a todo el equipo debía significar que habían fallado (aunque la habían completado, lo que descartaba esta opción), algo había salido mal o… o era algo más que debía ser informado y Mephisto quería aprovechar que estaban juntos para hacérselos saber a la vez.

¿Estaría relacionado con Rin y su relación con el Vaticano? Fuera cual fuese la razón, lo primero que pidió el director fue el reporte de la misión, el cual fue dado por Yukio al ser el líder del equipo. Sin embargo, la razón de citarlos a todos perdió su interés cuando Amaimon entró por la puerta sin tocar si quiera causando que la postura de Yukio se tensara y de la nada aparecieran llamas azules en su cabeza y hombros.

—¡Yu-Yuki-chan! —boqueó Shiemi, abriendo sus ojos enormemente y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Suguro, Shima, Nekomaru e Izumo adoptaron posturas de ataque instintivamente mientras que Rin, sorprendido al igual que Shiemi, observó detenidamente las llamas en su gemelo.

Eran azules, sí, pero con un toque verdoso como el color de los ojos de Yukio. Sus propias llamas tenían un tono más oscuro. Kuro le había dicho una vez que le encantaba el color de sus llamas porque se parecían al color de sus ojos y que por eso siempre los miraba, porque en ellos podía percibir una calidez que lo inundaba por completo y lo hacía feliz.

Sus llamas tenían un tono azul intenso, y sin embargo, cada vez que Yukio llegaba a sus entrenamientos con Shura éstas perdían un poco esa intensidad y comenzaban a tornarse en cerceta. Y en aquella ocasión en su habitación cuando las llamas habían querido alcanzar el pie de Yukio también. Incluso la mañana del día anterior, cuando su cola se había…

No. No había sido su cola. Las llamas que había visto el día anterior no eran totalmente azules, no mostraban la variedad de azul típico de él. Eran azul cerceta. Eran las llamas de Yukio tomando su forma definitiva.

La sangre de Satán estaba despertando en Yukio.

Yukio se convertiría en demonio.

 _Como yo_. Pensó Rin y algo en su interior se encendió llenándolo de calidez y alegría y amor y pertenencia y… Completo. Por primera vez desde que sus poderes despertaran se sintió completo. Nunca antes había apreciado tanto el azul. Su mundo ahora estaba envuelto en ese color.

—¡Okumura!

—¡Rin!

—¡Nii-san!

Los gritos de Suguro, Shiemi y Yukio lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Rin parpadeó unos momentos y se dio cuenta que la calidez que sentía no solo era interior, sino que sus llamas habían aparecido por igual, envolviéndolo por completo, revoloteando animadamente, como si estuvieran emocionadas.

—¡Nii-san! ¿Estás bien? Tus llamas…

—Yukio… tú…

—¡Bien! En vista de lo que acaba de suceder dejaremos el reporte para otro momento —interrumpió Mephisto, atrayendo la atención de todos—.Mis queridos estudiantes, creo que Okumura sensei y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas.

—¡Estás de broma! ¿Crees que dejaré al cuatro-ojos solo? ¡Soy su hermano mayor y…!

—Okumura Rin, esto no es algo tan sencillo como enfrentar a brabucones que se burlan de una persona o lastiman animales.

—¡Yo sé que no es así! Pero no puedes negar que yo pasé por lo mismo y lo hice completamente solo. No tuve con quién hablar para aceptar la transición de humano a demonio y ver lo que pasaba con una mente más abierta porque no había nadie que me pudiera entender. Yo aprendí de mis errores. Y si mi experiencia puede ayudar a Yukio, aquí me quedaré.

Si creían que Rin era solo bromas y diversión, entonces no lo conocían del todo. Porque a pesar de que siempre mostraba una actitud infantil y buscara la manera de relajarse, la verdad era que por dentro, muy escondido en su interior, existía un miedo terrible a descontrolarse nuevamente y herir a quienes amaba, por lo que siempre trataba de mantener una actitud positiva y no dejar ver cuán aterrado estaba.

Porque aún buscaba ser reconocido.

No como un héroe, sino como amigo, hermano, estudiante.

Y era ese miedo a sí mismo el que lo impulsaba a mejorar, a tener siempre la mente abierta y dar lo mejor de sí.

Por eso mismo creía que su experiencia, aunque poca, podría serle de ayuda a su hermano.

—Por supuesto —habló Mephisto, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado luego de las palabras de Rin—, sin embargo puede haber una manera de prevenir que los poderes de Okumura sensei despierten.

¿Ahora entienden el shock inicial de Rin? Si tan solo le hubieran dicho la verdad de su nacimiento mucho antes de que sus poderes decidieran despertar su pudo haber evitado tantos problemas.

—No habría funcionado, Okumura Rin —dijo Mephisto, intuyendo lo que acababa de pensar—. Como dije, tú siempre estuviste destinado a las llamas. El nacimiento de gemelos para los demonios es casi un tema tabú, siempre hay uno que no sobrevive. Por eso mismo ustedes siempre estuvieron bajo el cuidado de Fujimoto, porque no solo son los hijos de Satán sino que ambos sobrevivieron y eso, para muchos otros demonios, exorcistas y demás seres que estén interesados en el poder y el control, es una oferta sin igual.

—Eso quiere decir que aunque haya sobrevivido y nacido con un cuerpo débil para soportar las llamas, siempre existió la posibilidad de heredarlas.

—Exacto.

—¿Y en qué consiste este método del que habla? —preguntó Suguro lo que todos tenían en mente.

—Déjenme contarles una pequeña historia primero.

»Una vez Dios les dijo a sus preciados ángeles: "Ustedes son tan hijos míos como los humanos en la Tierra. Su propósito es de velar por ellos, es por eso que cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene capacidades diferentes. Ninguno es más o menos que otro. Dicho esto, mi deseo para ustedes es que vivan en armonía y se cuiden entre sí y cuiden a sus hermanos en la Tierra."

»Sin embargo, hubo un ángel que se reveló y fue desterrado del Cielo por sentirse superior a los demás y llenar a otros de sus ideas en contra de Dios, convirtiéndose en el primer ángel caído.

»Cuando él y todos aquellos que habían sido desterrados encontraron un lugar donde habitar, dejaron pasar años para adaptarse a sus nuevas formas pues la ira de Dios les había dejado una marca que nunca podrían quitarse. Algunos habían perdidos sus alas, en otros se habían teñido de negro, para algunos se les habían deformado. Las areolas tan distintivas habían desaparecido y en su lugar cuernos empezaban a formarse. La apariencia celestial en sus rostros se había ido, ahora tenían facciones duras y ásperas. Orejas puntiagudas, colmillos extendidos y colas. Ya no eran más ángeles al servicio de Dios.

»Y cuando por fin hubieron terminado su transición, la venganza en contra de quien una vez fue su padre comenzó. El caos en la Tierra se desató y los ángeles caídos se hicieron conocer, llamándose a sí mismos demonios. Pero nunca fue suficiente. Ellos eran muy pocos y el ejército de Dios los superaba en número. Entonces empezaron a procrearse. Al principio lo hicieron entre ellos, poblando a todo el infierno.

»Para los demonios el paso del tiempo es diferente al de los humanos por lo que no les importó esperar para el gran suceso, dándoles la ventaja de hacerle creer a los ángeles en el cielo de que los tenían controlados cuando la verdad era que estaban preparando a todos los nuevos demonios nacidos en el infierno. Para cuando sus sucesores tuvieron sucesores y estos sucesores más procedencia, el primer ángel caído lideró la batalla contra Dios en la Tierra, matando a los humanos para vengarse de él.

»La batalla fue tan dura y extensa que los ángeles comenzaron a retroceder hasta que los máximos líderes del ejército celestial hicieron acto de presencia, volteando las tablas y dejando debilitado al primer ángel caído. Entonces Gabriel habló:

»"¡Oh, cómo has caído del cielo, tú, el resplandeciente hijo del alba! ¿Cómo tú, el vencedor de las naciones, ha sido derribado por tierra? En tu corazón decías: 'Subiré hasta el cielo y levantaré mi trono encima de las estrellas de Dios, me sentaré en la montaña donde se reúnen los dioses, allá donde el norte termina; subiré a la cumbre de las nubes, seré igual al Altísimo.' Mas has caído en las honduras del abismo, en el lugar donde van los nuestros."

»Al principio las palabras no tenían sentido, pero conforme el arcángel seguía hablando, las fuerzas del ángel caído se veían drenadas, llenándolo de agonía.

»"Tú eras la obra maestra," continuó Miguel, "lleno de sabiduría y de una belleza perfecta. Vivías en el Edén, en el jardín de Dios, sobre ti sólo había piedras preciosas: cornalina, topacio y diamante, crisólito, ónix y jaspe, zafiro, malaquita y esmeralda; con aros y pendientes labrados en oro desde el día en que fuiste creado."

»A pesar de haber más demonios junto con él, ninguno pudo hacer más mas que escuchar pues las palabras de los arcángeles los ataban a la tierra, impidiéndoles moverse.

»"Desde el día en que fuiste creado tu conducta había sido perfecta, hasta el día en que el mal se anidó en ti y empezaste a pecar. Y yo te he degradado del monte de Dios, y te he eliminado, querubín protector. Estabas muy orgulloso de tu belleza, has corrompido tu sabiduría con tu esplendor, por eso te tiré al suelo, para que fueras un espectáculo para los reyes en la Tierra." Finalizó Rafael por sobre los gritos y quejidos de todos los demonios.

»Entonces, como si lo hubieran ensayado, los tres arcángeles hablaron a la vez, diciendo: "Por la abundancia de tus errores, debido a la injusticia de tus acciones, has profanado tus santuarios e hice brotar fuego de ti que te devoró," llamas azules comenzaron a salir del ángel caído. "Y te reduciré a cenizas sobre la tierra delante de los ojos de todos los que te ven. Eres un objeto de espanto y has desaparecido."

»Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras que causaban horrores en todos los demonios, el antes querubín comenzó a reírse aun y cuando las llamas azules comenzaban a devorarlo. Sus facciones denotaban furia y dolor, pero aún así un toque de diversión podía percibirse. Y entre risas y lamentos habló por última vez a sus antiguos hermanos:

»"Desde hoy seré conocido como Satán y crearé terror sobre la Tierra. Podrán haberme derrotado en esta ocasión, pero sepan que regresaré y mi legado hará sufrir a su Dios. ¡Solo esperen y verán cuán destructivo es mi poder!" Y con eso la puerta entre Gehenna y Assiah fue creada, pues entre los cánticos de los arcángeles y los lamentos de los demonios, el destino de Satán fue sellado al único portal que podría soportar su cruce entre ambas dimensiones.

»Pero esa libertad de cruzar dimensiones no fue lo único que Dios le había arrebatado a Satán. Para evitar que su poder creciera o fuera transmitido, las llamas que lo envolvieron hicieron que su futura descendencia luchara entre sí desde el momento de su procreación. Así pues, cada vez que una de sus concubinas quedaba embarazada de gemelos, siempre uno devoraba al otro por lo que Satán, luego de crear al último de los Ocho Reyes Demonios, decidió delegar sus responsabilidades en ellos para tomarse un tiempo en pensar en la estrategia perfecta para vencer a Dios y apoderarse de Assiah.

»Sin embargo, cuando los demonios comenzaron a impregnar con sus semillas a las mujeres humanas se dieron cuenta de que la maldición de los gemelos de Satán no solo aplicaba en él, sino a toda su estirpe. Pues al engendrar híbridos de humano y demonios, aunque no fueran gemelos, eran contados los que llegaban a sobrevivir.

»Hasta que lo hicieron. Primero hijos únicos que eran rápidamente raptados luego de su nacimiento para enlistarlos en el ejército de Satán, llevados a Gehenna mediante portales de bajo nivel. Y luego, el primer par de gemelos híbridos sobrevivió.

»Cuando tal situación sucedió, los informantes de Satán se habían dado cuenta de que el gemelo mayor era el único que había heredado el poder demoníaco de su procreador por lo que habían decidido dejar al menor con la madre humana, borrándole toda memoria de su otro hijo y de la procedencia de ambos. Pero con lo que no contaban fue que ese bebé guardaría en su subconsciente las memorias de su hermano mayor, de la calidez que habían compartido juntos en el vientre de su madre. Así que, cuando éste hubo crecido lo suficiente decidió confrontar a su propia madre sobre su procedencia, lo que ocasionó que su poder demoníaco despertara.

»Por coincidencia, tal vez, o destino, quizás, uno de sus poderes era el de acceder a las memorias de las personas y fue así que se enteró que les fue borrada la memoria de su hermano gemelo a su madre y todos los involucrados en su nacimiento, lo que le llevó a buscar una manera de contactarse con él sin perder la poca humanidad que le quedaba, pues aunque su herencia lo catalogaba como demonio, él había vivido toda su vida entre los humanos y no por haberse hecho más fuerte en la transición por la que estaba pasando iba dejar de lado todo lo que su madre le había enseñado. Fue así que se convirtió en el primer exorcista y aliándose con los primeros grupos religiosos crearon la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz.

»Pasaron años para que la organización tomara la forma con la que hoy se le conoce. Perdieron y ganaron muchas batallas contra los demonios que se manifestaban en Assiah, y cuando el segundo par de gemelos nació, el primer exorcista se dio a la tarea de buscar una forma de revertir la transición a demonio en base a su experiencia.

»Sin embargo, como en ocasiones anteriores, los demonios habían llegado y raptado al bebé con el gen más fuerte, dejando al exorcista con el menor de los gemelos, al cual tomó bajo su manto y lo crió como un hijo, enseñándole todo lo que sabía para convertirlo en un exorcista como él. Mas el tiempo pasó y su búsqueda por revertir el despertar de los poderes en su hijo eran en vano, hasta que un demonio encapuchado se apareció frente a él y le habló:

»"Humano, he tomado un interés particular en ti, por lo que te daré un consejo," dijo con voz ronca, emitiendo una sensación de amenaza a pesar de no mover más que los músculos de su boca. "Lo que buscas no es sino una fantasía. No hay tal cura. La sangre demoníaca siempre correrá en tus venas y en la de todos los híbridos. Sin embargo," añadió creando una pausa, "según los más cercanos a Satán, el despertar puede ser suprimido mediante un ritual. ¿Estás interesado en saberlo?"

»El exorcista sabía que no debía confiar en ningún demonio, ellos eran viles y cautivaban con palabras y promesas hermosas pero banales, y sin embargo él mismo era parte de ellos. Pero había algo en el demonio que lo hacía querer confiar en sus palabras así que preguntó desconfiado: "¿Qué ganas tú a cambio?" "Cuando llegue el momento sabrás qué es lo que pido," contestó el demonio, acercándose a la vez que extendía una de sus manos para mostrar un pergamino. "Aquí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas, pero has de saber que sólo funciona en aquellos que luchan por sobrevivir aún después de su nacimiento," en otras palabras, el gemelo débil. "Por cierto, esto podría serte de gran ayuda. Si llegaras a necesitar más, tú eres un buen sustituto" dijo comenzando a desaparecer, lanzando un vial con un líquido carmesí dentro. Solo una estela de humo grisáceo fue la prueba de su presencia.

»El ritual consistía en una ceremonia de unificación, unir al híbrido con un ser de corazón puro para enlazar sus destinos y así sellar para siempre su herencia demoníaca. Pero no todo era así de sencillo pues para realizar el ritual debían cumplir con ciertos requisitos.

»La persona elegida para la ceremonia debía ser alguien preparado específicamente para esta labor y haber permanecido alejado de todo mal que pudiera haber influenciado su corazón. Por otra parte, dicha persona debía tener contacto con el híbrido para forjar lazos de familiaridad. En otras palabras, debía haber amor, conocimiento y aceptación hacia lo que se le estaba preparando. Por fortuna para el exorcista, su hijo adoptivo había quedado cautivado por una doncella de un templo, la cual había sido criada junto con otras muchachas para servir ahí. La habían conocido en una misión y ambos habían quedado cautivados por el otro.

»Se debía realizar la ceremonia en la siguiente luna nueva después de haber mostrado signos de su despertar y debía estar oficiada por un servidor de Dios.

»Durante la ceremonia se tienen que compartir votos de lealtad al otro. El híbrido debe beber la sangre de un demonio familiar directo para mezclarla con la propia. Después se debe extraer su sangre para dársela a beber a su pareja en la ceremonia, de esta manera ella acepta su destino como _Sealer_ y canaliza su poder para purificar la sangre bebida. Finalmente, a ella se le extrae sangre que debe ser bebida por el híbrido, el cual acepta su destino como _Sealed_ y jura nunca buscar la manera de romper el sello de su sangre, aceptando completamente su humanidad.

»En resumen, toda una boda pero con intercambio de sangre en vez de argollas.

Cuando Mephisto terminó su relato, los presentes se sumieron en un silencio abrumador. Hasta que todos empezaron a hablar a la vez.

—Los versos que los arcángeles usaron contra Satán podrían…

—¿Fue así como la Orden se…?

—¿Eso en verdad pasó o…?

—… familiar directo y el demonio dijo que la del exorcista era un buen sustituto…

—…ces las llamas azules son por…

Las dudas crecían cada vez más, los Exwire estaban más que confundidos y no sabía cómo expresar bien lo que querían saber y no parecían tomar en cuenta lo que los demás decían, hasta que la voz de Shiemi se escuchó por sobre los demás a pesar de haber hablado en un tono bajo.

—¿Eso quieres, Yuki-chan? ¿Sellar tus llamas?

Todos, excepto Rin que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, voltearon a ver a Yukio, esperando por su respuesta.

—Aunque fuera verdad, la siguiente luna nueva es en un par de días. ¿Dónde encontraremos a alguien que esté dispuesto a "casarse" conmigo y que sea de corazón puro? Dicha persona debió haber sido preparada para tal situación y…

—¿No es Shiemi quien el viejo preparó desde pequeña? —preguntó Rin sorprendiendo a todos por su interrupción y seriedad.

—¿Oh? Así que te diste cuenta. No eres tan despistado después de todo, Okumura-kun —dijo Mephisto, curveando sus labios entretenido—. En efecto —continuó ante el escepticismo de los demás presentes—, Fujimoto vio en Moriyama-san a la compañera perfecta para su dulce hijo menor, llevando a Yukio-kun desde que ingresó a la academia ante su presencia para comenzar a forjar lazos de amistad pues ella permanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo en su pequeño "santuario", creciendo rodeada de amor y felicidad, esperando por la siguiente ocasión en que pudiera jugar con su nuevo amigo. Por supuesto que nunca se les dijo nada a los involucrados, no había certeza de que despertaras tus llamas —finalizó dirigiéndose hacia el gemelo menor.

Al parecer era mucho para asimilar pues no se dijo nada por unos momentos. Yukio se veía agobiado, parecía tener una lucha interna entre aceptar o negar todo lo que había escuchado. Rin permanecía inusualmente callado, observando detenidamente cada movimiento de su hermano. Si él estuviera en su lugar, ¿qué habría hecho? ¿Luchar por su humanidad y empezar a planear la ceremonia o aceptar su herencia demoníaca? Si tan solo…

De nada servía pensar en eso. Su destino fue sellado desde el inicio así que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—¡Lo haré! —declaró Shiemi con determinación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rin—. Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres, Yuki-chan, hagamos la ceremonia.

Sus mejillas estaban todas sonrojadas y su voz se había quebrado un poco al final, pero en sus ojos se podía notar la fiera determinación que sentía. Yukio intentó negarse, diciendo que no era su deber y él no podría obligarla a tal cosa pero Shiemi no cedía y finalmente le dijo que era algo que hacía con gusto, que él siempre había sido su inspiración y quién mejor que él para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Mephisto entonces habló y les dijo a todos que se retiraran, que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la noche de luna nueva y que no debían hablar sobre ello con nadie pues podría causar problemas en oídos ajenos. Los detalles de la ceremonia serían enviados a cada uno en las siguientes horas y que por el momento podían ir y descansar. Dicho esto, solo Rin permaneció en la oficina a petición del director. Yukio estaba tan conmocionado que no pudo ni refutar la orden, eso o realmente no había prestado atención.

—Supongo que el ritual funcionará aunque no haya sido hoy la primera vez que sus llamas aparecen mientras no haya pasado la luna nueva —dijo Rin una vez quedaron solos. Ante el interés mudo de Mephisto Rin le relató lo sucedido en la mañana del día anterior, el incidente con su cola y en cómo al fijarse en las llamas de Yukio momentos atrás se había dado cuenta de que no habían sido sus llamas en esa ocasión.

—Ya veo, pero como dices, mientras la luna nueva no se haya manifestado, el ritual podrá funcionar. ¿Sabes lo que eso implica, cierto?

—Soy lento, no estúpido.

—Entonces empecemos con tu sangre.

—¿Por qué no puede ser la tuya o la de…?

-x-

Horas más tardes Rin y Yukio estaban discutiendo. ¿La razón? Rin alegaba que ser demonio no era tan malo y que una vez lo aceptara podía seguir viviendo como quisiera, con un par de ventajas como la súper fuerza o velocidad y otros detalles, pero no menos humano por eso. Que mientras siguiera creyendo en sí mismo y sus capacidades, Yukio podría realizar sus sueños.

Este, sin embargo, le decía a Rin que era un irresponsable por querer hacerle cambiar de opinión cuando ya había decidido hacerlo, que él no entendía la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando y que si él estuviera en su lugar también lo consideraría.

—¡Tú eres el que no entiende! —gritó Rin exasperado, agarrando a Yukio de los hombros—. ¿Crees que aún teniendo la oportunidad de mantener mi humanidad, sabiendo que somos hijos de Satán, lo haría para vivir como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Yo seguiría luchando!

—¡Lo harías porque esa es tu forma de ser! ¡Porque te gusta ser el centro de atención! — Yukio se calló inmediatamente en cuanto gritó lo último, prestando atención a lo que había dicho. Rin lo soltó y bajó la cabeza.

—Y yo pienso que lo harás porque tienes miedo —murmulló el mayor, dando vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—Exacto, ¿a qué le tienes miedo, Yukio? —y con eso salió sin escuchar si su gemelo tenía más para decir. ¿Por qué Yukio era tan terco y no podía ver que al aceptar las llamas podía hacer un mayor bien, no solo para los demás, sino para él mismo también?

Porque ahora Rin lo entendía. Eran sus llamas las que le transmitían esas emociones de anhelo y plenitud. Ellas le transmitían su deseo de conocer a sus hermanas. Ellas sabían que Yukio despertaría pronto como demonio y por eso se ponían ansiosas en su presencia.

Tal vez esa fue la razón de que sus llamas aparecieran justo después de ver las de Yukio en la oficina de Mephisto. Era la manera en que ellas les daban la bienvenida a sus hermanas. Y saber que Yukio rechazaba su herencia, su sangre… saber que una parte de él rechazaba y temía a Rin por haber aceptado su destino del que no tenía ni voz ni voto, pero sobre todo, saber que negaba su verdadera naturaleza, la oportunidad de quererse y aceptarse por lo que podría llegar a ser era doloroso. Su corazón se oprimía de tan solo pensarlo.

— _¿Rin? ¿Rin, estás bien?_ —preguntó Kuro encontrándolo en la azotea. Sus colas quietas al ver a Rin cabizbajo. Notando que este no le contestaba decidió sentarse frente a él para observarlo mejor y luego de un momento volvió a hablar—. _¿Rin? ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Te peleaste con Yukio otra vez?_

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste y que me peleé con el cuatro-ojos? —preguntó Rin sin alzar la cabeza ni abrir los ojos, si lo hacía las lágrimas correrían libres y en esos momentos en realidad no quería llorar.

— _Tus llamas están afuera, ellas son el reflejo de tus emociones, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?_

Al escuchar las palabras del minino Rin abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ciertamente había sacado sus llamas. _Inconscientemente, tal vez_ , pensó. Alzó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y observó con atención sus llamas. No tenían la intensidad de siempre y parecían estar más calmadas de lo normal.

Calmadas no. Tristes. Decepcionadas. Heridas. _Rechazadas_.

— _Por eso me gustan tus llamas, te lo dije, ¿no? Porque son cálidas y su color reflejan el de tus ojos. Tienen un color muy bonito._

 _Gratitud._ Sus llamas revolotearon un poco, denotando que las palabras de Kuro las animaban.

—Gracias, Kuro, a ellas también les gustas —dijo acariciando la cabeza del gato, sabiendo que su llamas no lo dañarían—. Y tienes razón, me peleé con Yukio. Él… yo solo…

Una lágrima rodó libre por su mejilla derecha e instantáneamente cerró sus ojos. No podía dejar que las demás le siguieran, debía mantenerse fuerte y pensar qué haría ahora. Si Yukio en verdad estaba dispuesto a negar su verdadera naturaleza para vivir como un simple humano, ¿dónde quedaba él? Porque siendo sinceros, Rin no podría entrometerse en la vida de su hermano si este decidía formar una familiar. ¿Cómo les explicaría su naturaleza a la esposa e hijos de Yukio sin afectar sus vidas? Por suerte no tendría que pasar por eso, Shiemi era una exorcista y una gran amiga…

 _Con qué facilidad aceptó su destino_ , pensó al recordar la determinación con la que había hablado Shiemi al saber que era la elegida para Yukio. Y muy en el fondo de su ser sintió una emoción un tanto desconocida. Su pecho se oprimió levemente hasta que la sensación se volvió insoportable, haciéndole sentirse asfixiado, como que no le llegaba el suficiente oxígeno a los pulmones. Entonces ideas absurdas cruzaron por su mente, haciéndole desear que cosas malas pasaran para que la boda no se llevara a cabo.

Oh, cómo deseaba estar en el lugar de… ¿de quién, exactamente?

¿Era así como los celos se sentían? Más importante aún, ¿de quién sentía celos?

-x-

Y así los días pasaron hasta que el día de la boda llegó. Extrañamente Yukio y Shima se habían acercado tanto que el menor de los Okumura lo había elegido como su padrino. En ese par de días se habían vuelto inseparables, razón por la cual Rin se había refugiado en la azotea con la excusa de no querer perder ningún día de entrenamiento. Obviamente Izumo quedó como la dama de honor de Shiemi.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio Rin decidió que su "entrenamiento" podía terminar. Se recostó y comenzó a observar el cielo, viendo cómo las pocas nubes que había avanzaban lentamente hacia donde el viento las empujaba.

Yukio y Shiemi se casarían esa misma noche. O más precisamente, Yukio sellaría sus poderes para permanecer completamente humano.

Yukio y Shiemi.

Casados.

Juntos para siempre.

Un dolor se instaló en su corazón tan fuerte que llevó su diestra hacia su pecho, estrujando su playera hasta arrugarla. _No es real,_ pensó detenidamente, _esto que sientes no es real, solo te sientes triste porque tendrás que compartir a Yukio…_

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas las veces que se repitió lo mismo, el dolor era más agudo conforme la hora de la ceremonia se acercaba. Y si veía a Yukio se intensificaba aún más. Por eso lo había evitado en los últimos días. No solo porque Shima parecía haberse convertido en el mejor amigo de su hermano, sino porque en su corazón sabía que si lo veía haría algo estúpido que resquebrajaría la inestable relación entre ambos y por más que lo negara y aparentara no darle importancia, perder a Yukio sería lo más difícil que tendría que aceptar en su vida, suficiente tenía con asimilar que ahora habría alguien más en la vida de su gemelo.

Dejando salir otro suspiro y calmándose, Rin se dijo que era hora de mostrarle su rostro a Yukio y dejarle en claro que aunque no aceptaba del todo su decisión, lo apoyaría y siempre estaría para él si lo necesitaba. Así que se levantó de su sitio y recogió las velas que había querido encender sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

Cuando entró a su habitación notó que solo Shima se encontraba en ella, buscando algo entre la ropa de Yukio.

—Oh, Okumura, que bueno que te veo —lo saludó el pelirrosa al verlo entrar—. Estoy buscando una corbata azul verde para el sensei a petición del director, algo sobre el color de sus llamas representado en alguna prenda que tiene que ver con la elegancia y no sé qué más —comenzó a murmurar, hurgando entre todos los cajones del menor de los Okumura.

—Cerceta —dijo Rin sin más.

—¿Huh? ¿El pato? ¿Para qué querría un pato? ¿Es una tradición familiar?

—No. El color que buscas es cerceta. Ese es el color de las llamas de Yukio pero él no posee ninguna corbata así… aunque hace unas semanas lo acompañé a comprarse ropa y vi una de ese color… cuando la vi pensé que combinaría con sus ojos pero…

Shima se le quedó mirando atento y Rin no supo cómo interpretarlo.

—Eh, si es tan necesaria para que Mephisto la haya pedido deberías apurarte y conseguirla, esta es la tienda donde la vi —continuó Okumura anotando la dirección en un pedazo de papel. Shima le agradeció no sin antes ponerle una mano en su hombro izquierdo, mirarlo fijamente por unos momentos más y preguntarle si estaba bien. Rin se encogió de hombros sin darle una respuesta concreta. Una vez el otro hubo salido de la habitación Rin se palmeó la cara al haber olvidado preguntar por su hermano. Bueno, si se apuraba en alistarse tal vez podría alcanzarlo en la iglesia de la academia antes del inicio de la ceremonia.

-x-

Increíblemente le tomó un par de horas en decidir su atuendo pues no tenía mucha ropa para tal ocasión. Aún conservaba el traje que había usado para la entrevista de trabajo en el supermercado pero lo veía inconveniente ya que era el mismo con el que se había despedido de su padre por última vez. Guardaba unos recuerdos dolorosos, no podía presentarse en una ocasión de celebración con un atuendo que le recordaba la muerte de un ser querido. Así que improvisó con la ropa que tenía, al final de cuentas no era como que quisiera resaltar entre los pocos invitados.

Su atuendo final consistió en unos pantalones de vestir negros que el viejo le había regalado meses antes de morir, una camisa blanca y una corbata del color de sus ojos (regalo de Mephisto, extrañamente). Como no tenía un saco que no fuera el del traje, eligió un sobretodo negro que Shura le había regalado para una misión en una ocasión y por si le daba calor y para verse más elegante se puso un chaleco negro que Suguro le había obligado a aceptar como regalo para una fiesta de disfraces.

Uh. ¿Por qué las personas tendían a regalarle ropa?

Finalmente, para el calzado se decidió por sus zapatos escolares. Total, solo estaría hasta el intercambio de votos. No esperaba que su presencia fuera tan bien recibida después de ignorar a todos en los últimos días. Soltó otro suspiro por enésima vez y mirando la hora en su móvil se dio cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo de lo debido en arreglarse, la ceremonia empezaría en unos minutos.

Cuando llegó a la iglesia se dio cuenta de que además de sus amigos, algunos profesores, la mamá de Shiemi y Shura también se encontraban ahí, esta última acercándosele al verlo llegar y llevarlo directo hacia la primera hilera de bancas, donde la familia del novio debía estar. Resignado y de mala gana se dejó guiar por la pelirroja. Yukio estaba frente al altar viendo el reloj en su muñeca y la entrada constantemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y Rin pudo notar un sinfín de emociones en los orbes de su hermano. Tantas y tan intensas que su respiración se vio entrecortada hasta que el menor apartó la mirada. Disculpándose con Shura pidió un momento para ir al baño, diciendo que no tardaría y que sería solo un momento.

Una vez en el baño cerró la puerta con seguro, abriendo la llave del lavamanos para crear un poco de ruido. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y no estaba del todo seguro de poder presenciar la ceremonia completa. ¿Qué le pasa a Yukio por la cabeza para mirarlo con tanta intensidad? ¿Qué le pasaba a _él_ por la cabeza para creer que podía aceptar tal unión?

No. Tenía que ser fuerte por su hermano. Mostrarle apoyo en su decisión aunque a él no le pareciera. Debía hacerlo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo. Unos ligeros toques en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. La voz de Shura al otro lado diciéndole que la ceremonia estaba por empezar. Y con una última mirada a su reflejo salió dispuesto a todo.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos y el cura seguía hablando, algo dentro de Rin terminaba por quebrarse. Las palabras del sacerdote perdían sentido y todo a su alrededor parecía difuminarse. Un zumbido se apoderaba poco a poco de su sentido del oído, su corazón latía cada vez con mayor velocidad a la vez que un nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse. Pero entre todo esa vorágine la voz de Yukio resonaba alta y clara.

—…acepto a ti Shiemi como mi…

No.

Por favor.

Basta.

—…prometo serte fiel en la salud y…

Detente.

Detente, por favor.

No más.

—…la riqueza y en la pobreza…

Para.

Alguien…

Por favor…

—…amarte y respetarte todos los…

No puedo…

…respirar…

-x-

— _Rin, ¿por qué lloras?_

—¿Pa-papá?

De repente Rin se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco. Frente a él el padre Fujimoto con el hábito que usualmente llevaba puesto, hincado y viéndolo hacia abajo, como lo hacía cuando era niño, pero al mirarse las manos se dio cuenta de que estaba en su forma infantil. _¿Por qué?_

—Rin, ¿lloras por Yukio? —su única respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Lloras porque se casará con alguien más?—esta vez negó con fuerza—. Entonces ¿por qué lloras? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Yukio se casa porque tiene miedo de aceptar quién es verdaderamente —empezó Rin escuchando su voz infantil, recordando aquellas ocasiones en que se metía en problemas y su padre siempre lo sentaba frente a él para hablar de lo sucedido—. Yukio se casa con Shiemi, papá, pero tú ya sabías que eso pasaría… ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué Yukio…?

Rin no sabía cómo terminar la frase y luego de unos momentos en silencio Shiro le preguntó si se sentía celoso de Yukio porque se casaría con Shiemi. El pequeño Rin frunció el ceño e infló sus cachetes a modo de puchero.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es Shiemi de quien… Oh.

Shiro soltó una pequeña risa y le revolvió el cabello, diciéndole que los niños siempre eran sinceros, sobre todo Rin que nunca se guardaba nada. Cuando Rin le preguntó si era normal sentir celos de la novia en vez del novio, Shiro simplemente lo abrazó y le dijo que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, mientras fuera lo que realmente dictaba su corazón, él siempre estaría orgulloso.

—¡Entonces tengo que salvar a Yukio! ¡Nosotros debemos estar juntos, papá! Cuando lo veo con alguien más me duele aquí —dijo tocándose el pecho, señalando el lugar donde quedaba su corazón—. Yo sé que Yukio tiene miedo, pero conmigo a su lado no lo tendrá más —las lágrimas escocían sus ojos así que los cerró; aferrándose al cuello de Shiro continuó destapando todo lo que sentía dentro de sí hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía su forma infantil sino su forma actual—. Lo siento tanto, papá, por todo lo que te hice pasar, por haberte decepcionado tanto…

—Ya, ya. Tú nunca me decepcionaste, Rin. Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, de tus logros.

—Pero con lo que voy a hacer tal vez me odies. Le arrebataré a Yukio su única oportunidad de permanecer como humano porque no quiero que me deje solo. ¡Perdóname, por favor! No quiero ser odiado, quiero estar siempre a su lado y sé que está mal pero en mi corazón yo sé que si no lo hago Yukio nunca será completamente feliz.

—Rin, mírame. Mírame a los ojos —dijo el mayor, sosteniendo el rostro del gemelo entre sus manos para que lo mirara directamente—. Estoy feliz por ti, porque has superado tantas cosas por ti mismo al igual que Yukio lo hizo cuando decidió convertirse en exorcista —las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por debajo de las gafas de Shiro, empañándolas poco a poco—. Y también sé que ustedes siempre estuvieron destinados a permanecer juntos, porque además de ser gemelos, sus destinos siempre chocaban cuando uno u otro tomaba una decisión. No importa qué hagan, siempre se tendrán el uno para el otro. Yo los amo por lo que son, por cómo son, y si en verdad sientes que tu destino es a su lado… _tienen mi bendición._

-x-

—¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Shura rompió la ilusión de Rin al ver que éste estaba llorando. El Okumura mayor se llevó una mano a la cara al sentirla húmeda. Uh, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había imaginado haber hablado con su padre?

¿Y la ceremonia?

Exaltado posó su mirada en el altar, escuchando lo que el sacerdote decía solo para darse cuenta de que Shiemi ya había dado sus votos y el cura estaba preguntando si había alguien entre los presentes que se oponía a tal unión.

—¡Yo me opongo! —gritó Rin parándose de su asiento, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Obviamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Nii-san?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—Lo siento Shiemi, pero no puedo dejar que Yukio haga esto —contestó Rin ignorando a su hermano. Cuando sus amigos empezaron a quejarse por lo sucedido y demandar al sacerdote que continuara y no le tomara importancia a las palabras del gemelo mayor, Rin hizo aparecer sus llamas no solo en su cuerpo, sino en todas las velas del lugar, encendiéndolas perfectamente—. Yukio, ven.

La voz de Rin resonó por toda la iglesia e instantáneamente las llamas de Yukio aparecieron por todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de ambos, a pesar de la diferencia de color, mostraban un resplandor carmesí dentro de las pupilas y sus llamas danzaban vorazmente, presentándose, reconociéndose, entremezclándose.

Cerceta y azul en tonos brillantes.

Por unos segundos el recinto quedó en silencio hasta que al menor índice de movimiento captado de reojo, Rin se acercó a Yukio y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a los presentes pasmados y sin saber si seguirlos o qué.

—Bueno, ¿no es un giro interesante? —habló Mephisto desde el balcón donde se encontraba, sonriendo entretenido.

—¡Tú! —le acusó Suguro, señalándolo con su índice—. Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué dejarnos preparar todo esto si sabías cómo iba a terminar todo?

—Podría o no saber el resultado. Lo que importa ahora es: ¿deberíamos ir tras ellos o dejarlos ser? Sea cual sea su decisión, no me la hagan saber, de pronto recordé que tengo mucho papeleo por hacer —y diciendo eso desapareció en una estela de humo rosa, como siempre suele hacer en momentos críticos.

—Maldito Okumura y su maldito temperamento. Yo me largo de aquí, que se la pasen bien donde sea que estén —murmuró Suguro, aflojándose la corbata a la vez que salía del lugar.

De uno en uno todos se fueron retirando hasta quedar el sacerdote, Shura, Shiemi y su madre. El cura fue despachado por la pelirroja diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que la novia estaría bien. Shiemi por su parte suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en una banca, su madre a un lado inusualmente callada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Shura a Shiemi, posando su mano en un brazo de la menor.

—¡Más que bien, de hecho! —contestó sonriendo la rubia y al escuchar que la exorcista le decía que no la notaba para nada triste ni afligida no pudo más sino soltar una pequeña risa—. Es Rin de quien estamos hablando, era obvio que haría algo como esto —dijo para después ponerse de pie, alzar los brazos y estirarse tanto como podía—. Fujimoto-san nos advirtió que mi mayor rival sería el hermano de Yuki-chan.

—¿Lo sabías? Pero todos andaban diciendo que no lo sabías y que eras muy valiente por aceptar tal cosa.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Shiemi, bajando la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo—. Uno de los requisitos para el ritual es que el _Sealer_ tiene que aceptar y entender cuál es su papel. Fujimoto-san siempre fue muy específico en recalcar que Yuki-chan y Rin tenían un lazo especial y me preguntaba que si yo estaba bien con ello.

Shura emitió un sonido de entendimiento y luego procedió a preguntar sobre los detalles del ritual y cómo es que Shiro les convenció de preparar a la Moriyama menor como la futura _Sealer_. Justo cuando salían por la puerta, Shima apareció.

—¿Huh? ¿Ya se acabó la boda? ¿Me perdí toda la ceremonia? ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó y luego miró a Shiemi—. Moriyama-san, ¿a dónde fue Okumura-sensei? Le traigo la corbata que el director Pheles me pidió…

-Fin-

Mi Sorteo:  
Quién dice sí: Novia  
Quién dice no: Ninguno  
Quién se opone a la boda: Hermano  
Quién llega tarde: Mejor amigo  
Quién llora: Padre

¿Cumplí con las expectativas? ¡Hazme saber tu opinión! :)

 **Notas finales:**  
Ok, listen folks! First of all: Este es mi primer fanfic (terminado y posteriormente publicado) desde hace dos años, así que sean gentiles conmigo. Tengo mil años que no escribo y no leo fanfics en español así que estoy oxidada.

Second: Me uní a un foro, si les gusta Ao no Exorcist, HxH, Noragami, Nanatsu no Taizai (y otros que no recuerdo de momento), entonces este foro podría ser para ti. Yo me uní primordialmente por Ao no Exorcist, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto.

No he visto la segunda temporada del anime (AnE) y no leo el manga, por lo que mi canon divergence es de la primera temporada antes de que Yukio se convierta en demonio. Claro, tomé ciertas cosas del manga **(spoiler alert!)** como el hecho de mencionar que Mephisto y Amaimon son medio hermanos de Yukio y Rin, que en realidad no es spoiler, desde la primera temporada cualquiera puede suponer tal relación.

Tercero y probablemente último punto: Si les gustó, todos sus comentarios serán bienvenidos siempre y cuando sean en plan buena onda, críticas constructivas, alabaciones, peticiones de mano, sugerencias de prompts, Stoners bienvenida/o/s, envío de regalos, gatos, chocolates, algún tsum tsum… ok no. Solo comentarios buena onda y críticas constructivas.

And that's it! Hope you liked it! :D

P.d. OMG! ¡24 hojas! Madre mía, no recuerdo haber hecho un fanfic tan largo anteriormente. Also, disculpen la historia inventada de Mephisto, la inspiración simplemente llegó y bueno… ojalá les haya gustado todo en general.

Probablemente haya una continuación, depende de qué tan buena sea la recepción de este shot. Ya saben, una donde haya acción *moviendo las cejas*.


End file.
